Twin Breaker
The is a personal jackhammer-esque weapon of Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge. Modes This weapon has two modes: and . TB Beam Mode.png|Beam Mode TB Attack Mode.png|Attack Mode Design The Twin Breaker is composed of the following parts: * : The energy generation unit of the Twin Breaker. In addition to generating energy necessary for normal attacks and techniques to be activated, a power motor that rotates the ranging pile at high speed is also incorporated. * : The Twin breaker's striking device. It is possible to concentrate energy generated by the Twin Break Charger at the tip of the pile, and to knock inside the enemy with high speed rotation. * : The Twin breaker’s exterior parts. It is also possible to use it as a shield because of the robust structure emphasizing fighting fighting. A transfer device is also built in, and when receiving a signal, it transfers the Twin Breaker to the specified coordinates. * : The grip part of the Twin Breaker. The motion detection system is carried and optimizes the behavior at the time of attack by recording and analyzing the behavior of the enemy and the habit of the user. * : Slot used when casting Special Moves. It takes the role of loading the components of the loaded Sclashjelly or Fullbottle inside the weapon and adding its characteristics to the deathblow. * : The Twin Breaker’s bombardment device. It has the function to converge and fire the energy generated by the Twin Break Charger. Beam irradiation as well as an energy shot-like shotgun can be launched. Also, by switching this barrel, switching between Attack Mode and Beam Mode is executed. Finisher *'Beam Mode:' ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Dragon Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ***'Fullbottle:' ***'Sclashjelly:' ****'Robot:' Grease shoots the enemy with gold lightning in rapid succession. ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and a Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ***'2 Fullbottles:' ****'Smapho + Televi:' The Twin Breaker makes a TV-like barrier that then shoots energy smartphones at the enemy. ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Helicopter Fullbottle + Robot Sclashjelly:' Grease shoots the enemy with projections of gold helicopter blades. ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast. ***'Cross-Z Dragon:' *'Attack Mode:' ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of a Fullbottle or a Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ***'Fullbottle:' ****'Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge stabs the enemy with Twin Breaker, delivering a great, dark blue shockwave upon impact with enemy. ***'Sclashjelly:' ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and a Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Dragon + Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge stabs the enemy with Twin Breaker, delivering a turquoise fire stream to the enemy that takes the shape of the Dragon Head on the Dragon Sclashjelly. ***'2 Fullbottles:' ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. ***'Cross-Z Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy. Cross-Z Charge= Dragon Bottle Single Break.png|Single Break (Dragon Fullbottle) Dragon Twin Break gel energy.png|Twin Break (Dragon + Dragon) (Prelude) Dragon Twin Break.png|Twin Break (Dragon + Dragon) Cross-Z Dragon Let's Break prelude.png|Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) (Prelude) Cross-Z Dragon Let's Break punch.png|Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) |-| Grease= Robot jelly only attack.png|Single Fingle (Robot Sclashjelly) TV Screen creating.png|Twin Finish (Smapho Fullbottle + Televi Fullbottle) (Prelude) Smapho attack.png|Twin Finish (Smapho Fullbottle + Televi Fullbottle) Grease Twin Finish energy.png|Twin Finish (Helicopter Fullbottle + Robot Sclashjelly) (Prelude) Grease Twin Finish circle.png|Twin Finish (Helicopter Fullbottle + Robot Sclashjelly) Cross-Z Charge/Grease can combine the Twin Breaker’s finisher with the Sclash Driver to perform a powerful finisher. * : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. **'Cross-Z Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy before delivering a powerful punch. **'RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle:' * : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. **'2 Fullbottles:' **'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ***'Robot + Robot:' Grease covers himself in golden energy and performs a drill attack at the enemy. This finisher is capable of taking down a wall of a building. Cross-Z Charge= Driver Breaker Dragon Break.png|Scrap Break/Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) (Step 1: Dragon Blast) Driver Breaker Dragon Break 2.png|Scrap Break/Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) (Step 2: Punch) |-| Grease= Driver Breaker Robot Finish prelude.png|Scrap Finish + Twin Break (Robot + Robot) (Prelude) Driver Breaker Robot Twin Break.png|Scrap Finish + Twin Break (Robot + Robot) Notes *Twin Breaker is conceptually similar to the Gashacon Bugvisor from the previous series, as both weapons are knuckle-wielded weapons that can be used for melee and shooting attack. **However, Twin Breaker didn't double as Transformation device, and unlike Gashacon Bugvisor II, Gashacon Bugvisor can't activate Finisher. **More to above, the Twin Breaker's attack mode resembles a phillips head screwdriver or drill weapon instead of a chainsaw, making it similar to the Drill Crusher. *Twin Breaker is also similar to Sunglasseslasher and Deep Slasher in a way with inserting 2 collectible devices to perform a finisher. Appearances Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns